Given the advancement in wireless communication technology a variety of hands-free communication solutions have been developed. In an instance, a hand-free communication technology within a helmet is conventionally designed to include a noise cancellation microphone and voice input channel to a headset. Often, the design of these technologies allow the microphone to receive near field signals only, mainly the speech of the user wearing the headset. However, far-field signals such as warning sounds or siren signals from emergency vehicles are not received by the microphone due to the noise cancellation properties of the microphone.
This deficiency leaves the headset user at risk of danger if an emergency vehicle is approaching. For instance, the user could be a motorcycle rider wearing the headset while talking on the phone or listening to music thereby lacking awareness for the need to give way to an approaching emergency vehicle. Furthermore, existing headset technologies are susceptible to receiving interference noise due to weather conditions such as wind. Additionally, the headsets within an open helmet, such as a three quarter shell or half shell helmet or helmets absent a visor, are susceptible to damage due to weather conditions such as rain and snow. Thus, an inability of existing headset technologies to warn a user of emergency vehicles remains.